When using a trailer for towing items such as a boat or a camper it is generally desirable to have a spare wheel, with an inflated tire mounted on the wheel, for the trailer in the event that one of the tires being used by the trailer becomes deflated. Since the wheels of a trailer typically are not the same size as the wheels of the car or truck that tows the trailer, the trailer must have its own spare wheel. Additionally, it is preferable that the spare wheel for the trailer is carried somewhere on the body of the trailer itself so that the spare wheel is always available to the trailer. As such, the spare wheel should be mounted on the trailer so as not to hinder the functions of the trailer. Generally, those goals can be reached by mounting a spare wheel on the trailer tongue that connects the trailer to the trailer hitch at the rear of the vehicle towing the trailer. Brackets used to mount a spare wheel to a trailer need to be sturdy, durable, and provide for easy removal and mounting of the spare wheel.
Conventional spare wheel mounting brackets used for mounting the spare wheel to the tongue of a trailer are commonly constructed of several pieces of rigid metal welded together. These brackets typically are expensive and such a welded construction is susceptible to failure at the welded joints, possibly resulting in a relatively short life for the mounting bracket. Additionally, some conventional spare wheel mounting brackets fail to provide the ability to lock the wheel mounted on the bracket to the bracket and to the trailer tongue.
With the forgoing disadvantages of the prior art in mind, it is an object of the present invention to provide a spare wheel mounting bracket that can be mounted in a stable manner to the tongue of a trailer and which securely mounts a spare wheel with its inflated tire in a secure manner on the trailer.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a bracket that is inexpensive, sturdy, and durable, and that provides for easy mounting and dismounting of a spare wheel to a vehicle, such as a trailer.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a spare wheel mounting bracket which is shaped to lock the spare wheel and its tire to the mounting bracket, as well as to lock the mounting bracket to the tongue upon which the bracket is mounted.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following specification, when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.